


Speechless

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, gabriel owns a cafe/library because we need more of those things, mute!Sam, shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's owned his shop for six years, and the boy's been coming at the same time for four of those, yet somehow they've never spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

A bell chimed, the one above the door, and Gabriel peeled his face away from the table to look up.

It was  _him_  again. The tall young lad that had been coming into his shop at six exactly for the past four years, and yet Gabriel still didn't know the guy's name. He knew that he'd come in, Gabriel would make him a drink of his own choice, which was usually something full of caffine and sugar, because he was a law student, and Gabriel assumed they had it hard. He'd place his drink, and satchel, on the table closest to the window, and roam the bookshelves for a few minutes, before returning with something large and nerdy that he'd sit and read for half an hour, before getting up and leaving, paying Gabriel with cash and a somewhat goofy smile, slipping a dollar into the tip jar, and waving as he exited.

He also knew that he had a ridiculous crush on the kid. After the first month or so of the boy coming in, he began leaving some kind of candy on the table, or even a slice of his newest cake.

The boy had hair down below his ears, and a stupid fringe that partially covered his eyes and made him look like a ten year old, aside from the shadow on his jaw, and the fact that he was like a hundred feet tall.

Gabriel saluted the kid as he entered, and it was returned with an easy, tired smile. Gabriel skipped over to the counter and jumped over, his earlier fatigue forgotten.

After making the sasquatch his drink, Gabriel leaned on the desk and watched his customer stroll over to the table, long legs dragging slightly on the linoleum. As per usual, the boy dumped his drink and bag, pocketed the mint humbug left for him, turned to roll his eyes at Gabriel, who winked in return, and went off to search for his current book.

Gabriel had thought about letting the guy take whatever he was reading home, but there was the risk that the boy might not come back for a while. That wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

Sasquatch returned to his table, book in hand, and settled back, with the obvious intention of reading, but something caught his eye. He frowned, and held a small, pink, sheet of paper, looking at Gabriel and cocking his head. Gabriel shrugged. The flier was for a poetry reading that night, it had been a heat of the moment decision by Castiel and Gabriel was dreading it.

"Business is slow." He said, voice low, but still audible above the soft sound of whatever record Castiel had chosen for today. Sasquatch nodded, smirking. "You gonna come?" Sasquatch seemed to think for a second, and then nodded. Gabriel gave him his biggest shit eating grin. "Thanks kiddo." Sasquatch grinned back, dimples fully on show, before turning to his book. Gabriel watched him, still smiling stupidly.

 

* * *

 

 

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, he'd been the first person Gabriel employed once his shop was up and running.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you alright? You've been acting odd all day."

Gabriel frowned, "Whadda you mean?"

"You've been skipping, for one thing." Castiel accused. "And you've not once lost your temper." His eyes narrowed, "Gabriel, are you taking drugs?"

Gabriel frowned, "No, of course not."   
"Then why have you been so happy? I though you were dreading the poetry."

Gabriel shrugged, sending his brother a sly smirk and a wink, "Maybe something changed."

Just then, the bell chimed, and Gabriel looked over, hope in his eyes, exactly the same as the past six times, except this time his hope was realised. Sasquatch stood in the doorway, with a shorter man, who was laughing and had a hand on Sasquatch's shoulder. Gabriel felt his heart stop, of course he was taken.

"So, you're Gabriel, huh?" Sasquatch's companion asked, as the two of them approached.

"The one and only." Gabriel forced a smirk.

"Sammy's told me a lot about you."

"Is that so?"

Sasquatch blushed, and pulled the other man away.

"I'm Dean, by the way, brother of the bride." He winked.

Gabriel laughed, heart starting up again, brother, he was just his brother.

He watched as the two men walked away, Sammy shoving Dean lightly as the other man let out a hearty laugh. He looked away and surveyed the crowd, the shop was full, people filling the tables, all except one, the window, upon which Gabriel had placed a reserved placemat and a sherbet lemon. He looked back to Sammy and Dean and watched as they made their way to the corner table, Sammy shooting Gabriel a look that over clearly said  _really?_ Gabriel winked, and laughed when Sammy rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The poetry began, mainly English majors and hippies, until Dean took to the stage that had been procured off one of Gabriel's less law abiding friends.

"My name is Sam, I can't speak." He began, shooting his brother  a reassuring smile. "And this isn't gonna rhyme, sorry. See, four years ago, I got into Stanford, as a law student, and since then, every morning, I've been coming in here. Partly because it's a library and cafe, which there aren't enough of." People chuckled, and Sam's cheeks went pink. "Partly because the food and drinks are amazing. But mainly because there's this really amazing guy here, who doesn't seem to care that I don't talk, and who has the most  _incredible_ eyes. And of course I'm making my brother say all this." The crowd cheered, and Sam laughed with them when Dean flipped him the bird. "And I would very much like to have dinner with that man with incredible eyes." Dean grinned, winked at Gabriel and bowed, before pointing over to Sammy. Gabriel grabbed a torch from a drawer in the desk. He flipped most of the lights off and clicked the torch on, focusing it's beam on Sammy, who hid his face in his hands, dimples at their fullest.

 

* * *

 

"That was cute, kiddo." Gabriel smirked, tapping Sam on the back. Everyone had left, except Sam, who had stayed to tidy up at his own request. The sasquatch turned around and fixed The shorter man with an embarrassed smile. "Although you missed out my amazing ass." 

Sam rolled his eyes and raised his brows.

"Hey!" Gabriel exclaimed, "It's the eighth wonder of the world." He whispered solemnly.

Sam nodded, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Do you want proof?" Gabriel smirked, raising one eyebrow.

Sam blushed, but nodded all the same.

Grinning, Gabriel grabbed the younger man's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen, and consequently, towards his bedroom.

"You have  _no_  idea how long I've been wanting this." Gabriel admitted, turning to Sam on the staircase.

But if Sam's lips on his own just moments later said anything, then he  _did_ have an idea.


End file.
